Coś typu HetaOni
by wila223
Summary: Trójka przyjaciół weszła do dziwnego domu, bez wyjscia, bez szans na ucieczkę. Dalej się jakoś samo potoczy. Jest to na bazie HetaOni i jest to mój pierwszy fanfic. Proszę o wyrozumiałość
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jesteśmy we trójkę. Ja, Nihon i Feliciano stoimy przed drzwiami do ogromnego domu. Sama nie wiem, co nas podkusiło, żeby tu przyjść.

- Vee~, chodźmy już. – Feli chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to nie jest zwykły dom, ale jest jak zawsze wesoły.

- Em… Włochy-kun? To jest dobry pomysł, abyśmy tu weszli?

- Myślę, że taak!

- No już, wchodźmy. Z resztą, co mamy do stracenia? – pytam, również nieświadoma co jednak mamy do stracenia…

Otwieram drzwi. Nie widzę na razie nic podejrzanego, na razie.

- Dobra, wbijamy – mówię.

Kiedy tamta dwójka weszła, drzwi nagle się zamknęły.

- Co do cholery jasnej!? – Bulwersuję się. Ciągnę za klamkę i ciągnę, ale nic. Nawet z pomocą Nihona i Włoszka nie daję rady.

- Mon dieu!

- Chyba tu utknęliśmy – you don't say? Japonio, nie wiedziałam o tym. Patrzę się na niego wzrokiem typu „No co ty nie powiesz?" Teraz w sumie dla mnie to jest nieważne, co mówi. To prawda, nie ma stąd wyjścia.


	2. Chapter 2

Nerwowo chodzę w tą i z powrotem. Nie zwracam uwagi na drzazgi w stopach stąpających po niepolakierowanej drewnianej podłodze. Japonia przytula płaczącego Feliciano. Nie mam siły, nie dam rady. Dom pozbawiony jest okien, a jeżeli owe są nie można ich otworzyć ani wybić. Coś jest nie tak. Jednak o dziwo tlenu nie brakuje. Opieram się o ścianę i zjeżdżam w dół do pozycji siedzącej. Naprzeciwko siebie mam pocieszającego Włochy Nihona. Veneziano płacze coś próbując wykrztusić z siebie, lecz nie da się go zrozumieć. Zaraz! Przecież w torebce mam telefon! Wyjmuję go. No nie, nie mam zasięgu. Powstrzymuję złość i chowam komórkę z powrotem do torebki. Nie będę nim rzucała o ścianę, jeszcze może się kiedyś przydać. Wstaję i mówię do nich, że idę do łazienki. Szybkim krokiem idę, wręcz truchtam, długim korytarzem mając nadzieję, że znajdę poszukiwane miejsce. Otwieram drzwi wyglądające na niewinne. Tyle wygrać. Łazienka. Podchodzę do lustra, aby zobaczyć czy w razie wu sukienka nie będzie mnie krępowała podczas biegu. Na szczęście nie. Zastanawiam się, czy zdjąć kokardki. Na razie zostawiam je tak jak są. Spoglądając na swoje bose stopy uświadamiam sobie, że w czasie ucieczki przed kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek jestem szybsza niż w butach. Nie ma to jak tarcie. Przemywam twarz cieknącą cieczą z kranu, nie wiem co to jest. Podnoszę głowę i patrzę w lustro. To, co widzę w odbiciu mnie przeraziło. Za mną stoi większa ode mnie szara postać o coś w stylu wodogłowia, która się mi przygląda. Moja reakcja była natychmiastowa. Wchodzę do kabiny i zamykam za sobą drzwi na zamek. „Co to było?" Próbuję się uspokoić i patrzę pod drzwiami dzielącymi mnie i potwora. Ale jego już nie było. „Co się tu do cholery jasnej dzieje?!" Niestety nikt nie może odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Otwieram drzwi i wychodzę z łazienki. Idę w stronę miejsca, gdzie nie tak dawno byli moi przyjaciele. Dochodząc do drzwi frontowych zauważam, że oni gdzieś zniknęli. Pewnie też zobaczyli tą kreaturę. No chyba, że mam schizofrenię. Postanawiam pójść na koniec korytarza. Są drzwi. Otwieram na razie nieśmiało i wychylam jedynie głowę. Nic podejrzanego nie zauważam. Zwykła kuchnia z jadalnią. Wchodzę i rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Nie ma nic tutaj ciekawego. Wychodzę z zamykam za sobą drzwi. Obok widzę drugie drzwi. Nic nie mam do stracenia. Naciskam na klamkę. Zamknięte. Pukam.

- Kto to? – słyszę głos Japonii. Jak zawsze, bez żadnych emocji.

- To ja, Seszele – mówię z ukrywaną radością. Znalazłam ich.

Nihon otwiera drzwi i zaprasza mnie do środka. Wzrokiem szukam Feliciano, jednak nigdzie go nie ma.

- Gdzie on jest?

- Schował się pod łóżko. – Faktycznie, widać było tam lekki zarys sylwetki mojego przyjaciela. Patrzy się na mnie, widocznie nie poznał mnie po głosie. Wychodzi ze swojej kryjówki. Biegnie i przytula mnie.

- Michelle!

Szczęście, że żyje. Wiedziałam, że na Japonii można polegać. Odwzajemniam przytulasa i zamykam oczy. Popłynęły mi łzy. Odprzytulam się od Włocha i wycieram twarz.

- Też widzieliście to? – pytam Japonię

- Co?

- Tego szarego potwora.

- Tak. Najgorsze jest to, że Włochy ma śliskie buty – mówi spoglądając na moje bose stopy. Ja mam +10 do szybkości. Tyle wygrać.

- Przewróciłem się – mówi smutno Veneziano pokazując zdarte kolano. Bida.

Siedzę na łóżku i myślę, co to ma w ogóle być. Zaczynam płakać. Nie znajdziemy wyjścia. Jeżeli to nas nie zabije, to umrzemy tu z głodu. Tata, Arthur, wszyscy. Tylko nie to! Teraz płaczę dwa razy mocniej. Obok mnie siada Feliciano i przytula mnie. Próbuje mnie uspokoić, lecz niestety nie daje rady. Siadam po turecku i zakrywam twarz dłońmi. Przecież nie możemy tak skończyć.

- Seszele-chan, dlaczego płaczesz? – pyta Japonia.

- Bo… Nie! – odrzucam od siebie Włochy i wybiegam z pokoju. Uciekam do łazienki.

Tam zamykam drzwi na klucz i wchodzę do kabiny, by być dwukrotnie odizolowana od świata. Krzyczę w niebogłosy. Łzy lecą w coraz większej ilości, coraz szybciej. Zakrywam twarz kolanami. Musi być jakieś wyjście z tego chorego domu. Jestem ciekawa też, czy będą mnie szukać. Nagle słyszę walenie w drzwi. To nie są chłopaki, na pewno. Cały czas coś wali w drzwi. Spokojnie przeczekam, zaraz sobie da spokój. Po paru chwilach łomot ucicha. Czekam jeszcze kilka sekund i wtedy otwieram drzwi i wychodzę z toalety. Patrzę się w lustro. Eh… dobra. Wychodzę i idę w stronę pokoju, w którym spotkałam moich przyjaciół. Kurde, znowu to coś! Potwór patrzy się na mnie i zaczyna kroczyć. Szkoda, że nie mam szpilek. Pierwszy raz żałuję, że ich nie noszę. Biegnę obok niego i z krzykiem uderzam pięściami w drzwi do pokoju. Veneziano otwiera je i szybko wchodzę do pomieszczenia. Japonia zamyka drzwi na klucz i dodatkowo zabarykadowuje je od środka. Pędzę do Włocha, by go objąć. Feli łapie mnie i przytula do siebie, lekko kołysząc się.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, spokojnie.

- Nie, nie będzie dobrze…

- Bella, nie bądź taką pesymistą.

Przytulam go mocniej, czuję się wtedy bezpieczniejsza.

- No już, spokojnie. Nie płacz – buja się lekko. Całuje mnie w głowę.

- Postaram się. Dobra, chodźcie. Usiądźmy i porozmawiajmy o tym.


	4. Chapter 4

- Ale jestem zmęczona – ziewam.

- Dobrze, idź spać. Ja będę stał na warcie. – Mówi Japonia.

Kładę się i zasypiam. Po paru godzinach wstaję. Obok mnie jeszcze śpi Feliciano. Rozglądam się po pokoju, nie widzę Nihona.

- Honda? Honda! Honda! – krzyczę. Aż Włochy wstał.

- Co się dzieje?

- Nie ma Japonii!

- Jak to?

- No tak to!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Tylko nie to! – łapie się za głowę. Przybliżam się do niego i głaszczę go po włosach. Wiem, co czuje. Sama kiedyś coś takiego przeszłam, zanim stałam się personifikacją. Eva… Zginęła podczas rejsu statkiem. Nadal nie mogę się pogodzić z jej odejściem. Znowu płaczę. Łzy spływają mi po twarzy i opadają na sukienkę zmieniając się w trakcie w krople czerwonego płynu. W parę chwil moje ubranie jest całe zaplamione szkarłatną cieczą. Wygląda to, jakbym płakała krwią, jednak tak nie jest. Łzy z oczu dopiero potem zmieniają swoją barwę. Nie rozumiem. Coraz szybciej następuje przemiana i od pewnego momentu w ogóle się nie modyfikuje, leci prosto z moich oczu czerwony płyn. Pewnie nie wygląda to sympatycznie. Feliciano patrzy się na mnie z przerażeniem.

- Co ci jest?

- Nic takiego…

Teraz to on płacze. Czyli wyglądam przerażająco. Dobrze wiedzieć. Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni. Chcę odszukać Nihona. Mam! Na stole leży sztylet. Biorę go i rzucam do Włocha tylko „Nie ruszaj się stąd" i wychodzę. Absolutnie nie wiem, gdzie mam iść. Szukam i szukam. Zastygam w miejscu, może coś usłyszę. Cholera, nic. Idę dalej. Nagle, dźwięk upadającej broni. Coś typu karabinu albo pistoletu, czyli nie jesteśmy tu sami. Tupot butów naprowadza mnie do pożądanego miejsca.

- Alfred! – krzyczę widząc go uciekającego od kreatury.

Biegnie do mnie. Ja wbijam nóż w brzuch potwora i wyjmuję go, teraz nie ruszy się stąd na jakieś dobre dwie minuty. Biorę karabin i wracam do Ameryki. Łapię go za rękę i gnam do pokoju, w którym nocowałam. Otwieram drzwi na oścież i wparowuję do środka wraz z zdyszanym Alfredem. Zamykam je na klucz. Oddaję broń przyjacielowi.

- Uff… udało się – sapię.

- To wy też tu jesteście? – pyta się ze zdziwieniem Ameryka.

- Tak, a ty jesteś z kimś jeszcze?

- Tak, przynajmniej byłem. Z Anglią i Francją. I… co ci jest? – pokazuje na twarz.

- To ci wytłumaczę potem. Z Artim i tatą? Czyś ty oszalał?! – zaczynam się drzeć. Nie panuję nad sobą.

- No co… - nie zdąża powiedzieć, bo jednym ruchem przywieram go do ściany. Jedną ręką dociskam go pod szyją, a drugą grożę mu sztyletem.

- Co ci do cholery odbiło by ich zabierać ze sobą!?

- No cóż, sam nie wiem. Puść mnie.

- A wiesz gdzie oni są? – ignoruję jego nakazy odsunięcia się. Widać strach w jego oczach, boi się mnie.

- Nie, kiedy zobaczyliśmy to coś od razu wszyscy pobiegliśmy w innych kierunkach.

Puszczam go z uścisku, ale noża nie odkładam. Wolę mieć go przy sobie. Spoglądam kątem oka na Feliciano, lecz cały czas patrzę się w oczy Alfreda. Włochy jest przerażony całą tą sytuacją. Mam nową misję, odnaleźć tatę i Arthura. Nie wiem, czy to się uda.


End file.
